


Washed Clean

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Shadows and Shades [2]
Category: The Borgias
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia looks at him, and he wonders if that fear in her face is not just for what's happened, but for him. As she hasn't been afraid for him in years. "What bargain did you make for this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washed Clean

"What did you do, Cesare?" Lucrezia huddles against him as the rain pounds against the already drenched canvas that keeps the rain from slanting into the crevice they've taken shelter in. They're both soaked to the skin, and she's shivering with more than the cold brought on by being wet clear through. The chill of death still hasn't left her skin, and Cesare rubs her arms to help warm her faster. "You were dead."

"So were you, sis." He presses a kiss to her temple, wishing he had another cloak to wrap her in, or dry clothes for either of them. As it is, he's lucky to have the canvas that keeps them from getting further soaked. A far cry from their youth, when almost everything they wanted was at their fingertips.

Lucrezia shivers again, all but sobbing as she presses harder against him. "How, Cesare, how? What did you do?" There's a thread of relief mingled in the fear that radiates off her, and has since she drew her first shuddering breath in this new life of theirs, wrapped securely in his arms. They're not as far from her former home as he'd like, but far enough that he's exhausted to the bone, for all that he's been unable - unwilling - to rest for long over the last three days.

"I wouldn't leave you behind, my love." Cesare stroked a tendril of hair back from where it's plastered against her cheek. "I promised I'd always take care of you, and I will. I will do anything to keep you safe and happy."

"But what did you do, Cesare?" Lucrezia looks at him, and he wonders if that fear in her face is not just for what's happened, but for him. As she hasn't been afraid for him in years. "What bargain did you make for this?"

"Nothing I cannot bear." A reckless smile crosses his face, and he cradles the back of her head in one hand. "Always and anything for you, Lucrezia."

"You're hiding things from me again, Cesare. Please, don't." Delicate fingers touch his chin lightly, still chill with the lingering spectre of death, and he catches them in his own, chafing them lightly before bringing them to his lips.

"It's nothing, my love. We're as we were before, and we always will be. You need do nothing." Cesare meets her gaze easily as he always has. "God can forgive anyone any sin, and wash them clean if they but ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several years post-canon for the show, though otherwise deliberately non-specific for exact time or place. The mechanism of their return from death isn't named only because I haven't entirely figured out exactly how I want it to work.


End file.
